


gay gay power rangers

by KimberlyHasMyHart



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I PROMISE I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS SOON IM JUST REALLY BUSY DHDJKDKDLD, Multi, My first fic oops, Sleep? I don't know her, Slow Burn-ish, but really is it even considered a slow burn if they're gonna end up dating after a few chapters, everyone's just waiting for trimberly to just hook up already, group chat au, i swear it gets better after the first two chapters, tommy comes in chapter 5, trini and kim are Gay Turtles™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyHasMyHart/pseuds/KimberlyHasMyHart
Summary: zacktailorhas created a chat withjasonbourne,billycranston,smallangrygay, andprincesshartsmallangrygay: what is thisOr, the group chat au nobody asked for





	1. you guys are so gay

**Author's Note:**

> jasonbourne = Jason  
> billycranston = gee i wonder  
> princesshart = Kim  
> zacktailor = Zack  
> smallangrygay = Trini

_**zacktailor** has created a chat with **jasonbourne** , **billycranston** , **smallangrygay** , and **princesshart**_

_**zacktailor** has named the chat **The Taylor Kingdom**_

**smallangrygay** : what is this

_**smallangrygay** has left the chat_

_**zacktailor** added **smallangrygay** to the chat_

**zacktailor** : you fool,,, this is my kingdom,,,, bow down to me, peasants,,,...

 **smallangrygay** : um

 **smallangrygay** : yeah,,

 **smallangrygay:** no

_**smallangrygay** has left the chat_

**jasonbourne:** same

_**jasonbourne** has left the chat_

_**zacktailor** added **smallangrygay** to the chat_

_**zacktailor** added **jasonbourne** to the chat_

**smallangrygay** : ru d e

 **smallangrygay** : zack is being homophobic

 **jasonbourne:** i came out to have a good time and i honestly feel so attacked right now

 **jasonbourne** : also i fail to see how this is UR kingdom

 **billycranston** : Wouldn't it be more logical for it to be Kim's kingdom??

 **smallangrygay** : true

 **jasonbourne:** it'd be more logical to be anyone else's kingdom except zack's tbh

 **princesshart** : awww <33

 **princesshart** : but ya wtf zack i am CLEARLY more capable than you

 **smallangrygay** : ^^

 **jasonbourne:** ^^

 **zacktailor:** the amount of disrespect im getting rn is aS TOUNDIN G tbh,,, i feel,,,,, hurt

 **smallangrygay** : good

 **billycranston** : D:

 **zacktailor** : billy,,, my man,,... my son,,,, my friend 4 life,,,

 **jasonbourne** : um excuse me?? billy is n o t your son

 **zacktailor** : shut up u get my point

 **zacktailor** : explain H OW TF is KIM supposed to be the one handling MY good kingdom??

 **smallangrygay** : bc she's kim and ure you

 **zacktailor** : that's gay

 **smallangrygay** : stfu

 **jasonbourne** : i think it's already obvious zack

 **billycranston** : Because Kim's nickname is PRINCESShart?

 **princesshart** : hAH

 **princesshart** : case closed kiddos,, i win, thanks to the hard cold evidence that was always there,

 **princesshart** : you are nothing to me,,,, but a mere TAILOR, zackTAILOR

 

* * *

 

 **princesshart** _has renamed the chat **The Hart Kingdom**_

 **zacktailor** : f UCKK

 **zacktailor** : i regret making my name this stupid ass pun now istg im going to change it

 **jasonbourne** : jesus fucking christ dude watch ur goddamned language

 **smallangrygay** : u just swore four times in one sentence

 **jasonbourne** : hush now

 **princesshart** : aNYWAYS moving on,

 **princesshart** : trini wanna go head to the movies with me tom??? im bored af

 **smallangrygay** : uh,m

 **smallangrygay** : duh

 **zacktailor** : can i go

 **princesshart** : no

 **smallangrygay** : no

 **zacktailor** : i feel betrayed

 **billycranston** : I want to go but I promised I'd help my mom :(

 **princesshart** : aww don't worry we'll bring you next time :D

 **billycranston** : :D

 **jasonbourne** : id also go but apparently i gotta go help my dad too like a Good Son

 **smallangrygay** : not like we'd need u anyway

 **princesshart** : yeah and besides i only asked trini dont be an attention whore

 **jasonbourne** : umm WOW,,, OKAY

 **zacktailor** : no worries jase i dont think we would want to interrupt their date anyway

 **princesshart** : im going to pretend i have no idea what ure talking about

 

* * *

 

 _ **zacktailor** sent a message to _ _**smallangrygay** _

**zacktailor** : woah there buddy your lesbian is showing

 **smallangrygay** : wtf r u talkin about

 **zacktailor** : ;)))

 **smallangrygay** : what

 **zacktailor** : r u srsly going to ignore the fact that KIMBERLY HART just asked u out on a DATE?????

 **smallangrygay** : what the fuck how did this turn into a date

 **zacktailor** : umm 1.) youre going to the movies?? both of u alone,,, in the dark,, also an ideal make out spot

 **zacktailor** : and 2.) she CLEARLY did NOT want me jase and billy to be there

 **smallangrygay** : r u for real rn

 **zacktailor** : ....yes???

 **smallangrygay** : wow okay first of all kim and i go out all the time??? this doesn't make any difference

 **zacktailor** : see?? it's confirmed,,, u guys go out on dates all the time smh,, ure basically already dating im surprised u guys arent already sitting on each others laps evry time we hang out by now

 **smallangrygay** : shut up

 **smallangrygay** : and secondly kim wasnt against billy going so

 **zacktailor** : yeah well that's becaUSE IT'S BILLY DUH

 **smallangrygay** : ,, point taken

 **smallangrygay** : and lastly i am 100% sure kim is straight and itd be pretty fucking basic of me to like a straight girl

 **zacktailor** : um no ,, trust me on this my homo,,, 10 bucks says kims DEF INITELY GAY

 **smallangrygay** : binch,,,, you don't even HAVE a gaydar like mine 10 bucks = kim is straight

 **zacktailor** : yeah well the last time your 'gaydar' said someone was straight i found you making out with them the day after

 **smallangrygay** : T HAT WAS O NE TIME

 **smallangrygay** : LEAVE ME ALONE

 **smallangrygay** : anYWAYS even IF kim was a raging homosexual she wouldnt be into me anyway

 **zacktailor** : w hat did you just sa y???????????

 **zacktailor** : dude

 **zacktailor** : if u were straight i would date u,,,, heck anyone else would,, and lets not forget the fact that ure 100% good looking

 **smallangrygay** : and if i were straight i still wouldnt date u

 **zacktailor** : ouch

 **zacktailor** : u could grow a few more inches tho

 **smallangrygay** : wow,,, and just like that. friendship over. cannot believe. youre dead to me. bye.

 **zacktailor** : I WAS JSUT KIDDING

 **zacktailor** : ....or was i? *eyes emoji*

 **zacktailor** : HOLY SHITHSJSJDJSKDJDKK

 **zacktailor** : WAS TAHT A FUCJGIN ROCK THAT WENT THRU MY WINDOW JUST NOW??????????

 **zacktailor** : TRI NI

 **zacktailor:** TRIN

 **zacktailor:** ANSWER ME

 **smallangrygay:** oops my hand slipped :)

 **zacktailor:** JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

 **smallangrygay:** lmao chill it was literally just a fucking rock dude,, and a small one too

 **smallangrygay:** itd be more terrifying if i actually threw dwayne johnson instead of an actual rock

 **zacktailor:** sTILL TERRIFYING

 **zacktailor:** IT MAY BE SMALL BUT IT WAS THREATENING

 **smallangrygay:** i guess that's what me and the rock have in common :^)

 **zacktailor:** this is a historic moment everyone. get all the screencaps. trini gomez has admitted that she is in fact, similar to a rock, in terms of size. brilliant. amazing. outstanding. truly iconic. 11/10.

 **zacktailor:** also don't forget to send me all the juicy details tmrw after ur date with kim ;)))

 **smallangrygay** : fuck off

 **smallangrygay** : it's not a date

 **zacktailor** : sure thing buddy ;)))

 

* * *

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

 **princesshart** : trini

 **princesshart** : trini

 **princesshart** : trini

 **princesshart** : trini

 **smallangrygay** : what

 **princesshart** : don't forget about tomorrow

 **smallangrygay** : u literally planned that we'd go there 20 minutes ago i don't think i'd forget that easily

 **princesshart** : yeah but still

 **princesshart** : i wanted 2 remind you

 **princesshart** : wear something nice tomorrow *winking emoji*

 **zacktailor** : you guys are so gay

 **smallangrygay** : what

 **princesshart** : what

 **princesshart** : i feel offended??? thIS IS BI ERASURE

 **princesshart** : trini stop zack he's being biphobic

 **smallangrygay** : yOU WH AT

 **zacktailor** : IM BEIGN WHAT N OW

 **zacktailor:** HDJSKSKDKO:/;;:jdisk

 **smallangrygay** : DLSKAMC-/&20KXKSLSK

 **jasonbourne** : what happened

 **billycranston** : ???

 **smallangrygay** : si nce wen were u bis exual,,, kim,.....

 **zacktailor** : u ddint tell us my ddude,,,,,

 **princesshart** : ??????? i thought everyone knew

 **jasonbourne** : yeah it was pretty obvious lol

 **jasonbourne** : the bi-fi is p strong around kim

 **smallangrygay** : well,,, thats bc you're bi too jase,, so ofc u would know smh

 **smallangrygay** : im v disappointed in my gaydar rn, i feel like a Fake Gay

 **billycranston** : well now you guys learned something new about Kim :D

 **princesshart** : [themoreyouknow.gif]

 **zacktailor** : this is,,,, truly,,... a shocking revelation, indeed,,,,, but now this means im right,,,, u owe me $10 trini

 **smallangrygay** : uh wtf no technically ure still wrong, u said she was GAY, not BI

 **zacktailor:** shit

 **zacktailor:** ure right

 **princesshart** : ummm wtf?????? did u guys bet on my sexuality?????

 **smallangrygay** : yes

 **zacktailor** : maybe

 **smallangrygay** : no

 **zacktailor:** idk

_**smallangrygay** has left the chat_

_**zacktailor** has left the chat_

_**princesshart** added **smallangrygay** to the chat_

_**princesshart** added **zacktailor** to the chat_

**smallangrygay:** how many times will you keep doing this

 **zacktailor** : i think ive made it clear i was going to say goodBI a while ago

 **billycranston** : I think you spelled goodbye wrong

 **jasonbourne** : god why

 **zacktailor** : im not god but i can certainly see the similarities

 **princesshart** : never mind u can leave

_**princesshart** removed **zacktailor** from the chat_

**smallangrygay** : and let it stay that way

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a gay mess, leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


	2. shut up, it's a slow burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's secrets are revealed, Zack keeps his promise about changing his nickname, and Trini and Kim are Oblivious Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter in which Zack is everyone

**_Saturday, 12:27 PM_ **

_**jasonbourne** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**jasonbourne** : good god why the hell is fixing cars still a thing im tired

 **jasonbourne** : does anyone want to go out with me?? im home alone and way too lazy to make lunch

 **billycranston** : You can head over to my house if you want, my mom's making pasta

 **jasonbourne** : aight sounds good

 **jasonbourne** : yo zack you wanna come with

 **jasonbourne** : ?

 **jasonbourne** : zack?

 **jasonbourne:** reply dude

 **jasonbourne** : zack??????

 **jasonbourne** : zackkkkkkkk

 **jasonbourne** : zack where the fuck are you

 **smallangrygay** : u do realize,,, that kim removed zack yesterday rite,,

 **jasonbourne** : wE LL EXCUSE ME FO R NOT REMEMBERING ONE MINOR DETAIL SMH,...

 **princesshart:** i can't believe u know the lyrics to every nickleback song by heart but u can't even remember the fact that zack was removed just y e s t er d ay, truly an icon

 **smallangrygay** : oh my god jason knows w HAT NOW

 **billycranston:** We should have Jason sing Nickleback during karaoke then!

 **jasonbourne** : tHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRE T

 **jasonbourne** : IM NEVER TRU STING YOU AGA IN

 **princesshart** : :)

 **jasonbourne** : IV E NEVER BEEN SO HURT BE FORE

 **jasonbourne** : BYE. I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TALK TO A SNA K E

 **princesshart** : hiss hiss bitch 

* * *

 

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**smallangrygay** : [jasonandnickelback.jpg]

 **zackefron** : oH MY GO D THIS IS GOLD

 **smallangrygay** : oh and jase thought you were still in the chat and spent ten whole minutes asking for you

 **smallangrygay** : [jasonaskingforzack.jpg]

 **zackefron** : i cant believe,,,, i missed all of this,,, there was history in the making and i WASNT THERE

 **zackefron** : [cryingkimkardashian.jpg]

* * *

  
_**jasonbourne** sent a message to **zackefron**_

 **jasonbourne** : hey dude wanna head over to billy's w me

 **zackefron** : sure wanna go blast out some nickelback while we're at it too :)

 **jasonbourne** : this is biphobic

* * *

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

 **princesshart** : hey hey

 **princesshart** : wanna head over to my house??

 **smallangrygay** : the movie starts at 8

 **princesshart:** and ur point being????

 **princesshart** : it's only 1 and my parents aren't home so

 **princesshart** : also ill probably threaten you if you dont go

 **princesshart** : fyi @ the government im not being serious so please dont arrest me im a power ranger

 **smallangrygay** : did u just out our secret identities to the government

 **princesshart** : did u just further confirm our secret identities to the government

 **smallangrygay** : touché

 **smallangrygay** : anyways im heading over to ur house now

* * *

  
_**zackefron** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

 **zackefron** : why did i just see you going towards kims house with a bag of krispy kreme

 **smallangrygay** : ew why are you stalking me

 **smallangrygay** : kim asked me if i wanted to go so yeah

 **zackefron** : phew down, girl,,, you're gonna need to drink some water,, your Thirst is showing

 **zackefron:** jfc tho arent u guys still going to see each other again later at the movies?? maybe kims the one who needs to drink water if she cant bear a single second w/o you

 **smallangrygay:** WOW,, her parents arent home so thats why

 **zackefron** : kim: come over  
you: i cant im being gay  
kim: my parents arent home  
you: [trinirunningduringbattle.mp4]

 **smallangrygay** : stfu

 **smallangrygay** : whered u even get that clip of me running?? isnt that from when rita attacked

 **zackefron** : from the deep dark web

 **zackefron** : jk i was bored and decided to google us

 **zackefron** : and it looks like random strangers ship you and kim too ;)))

 **zackefron** : look at this post on tumblr lmao "ngl i ship the yellow and pink ranger together *yellow heart emoji* *pink heart emoji*"

 **smallangrygay** : good lord

 **smallangrygay** : also thats bc u got that from tumblr,,, literally everything there is gay,,

 **zackefron** : thats actually true, wouldnt be surprised if u lived in tumblr

 **smallangrygay** : o shit bye i gtg im at kims now

 **zackefron** : and im about to bust out nickleback as soon as jason walks in the front door

* * *

  
_**jasonbourne** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

 **jasonbourne** : W HOS THE ONE WHO THO UGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDE A TO TELL ZACK ABOUT MY S ECRET

 **princesshart** : which one? the one where you're obsessed with nickelback or the one when ur 13 yr old self found out u were bi after realizing "wow, john cena is kinda hot"

 **jasonbourne** : SS TOPPPOODHDJSKSKKDKSKAKS

 **smallangrygay** : oh my god taking all the screenshots right now, this is glorious

 **billycranston** : You should share more secrets with us more often Jason, it's nice to get to know each other better :D

 **jasonbourne** : I FEEL SO BETRAYED RIGH

 **smallangrygay** : lmao

_**jasonbourne** added **zackefron** to the chat_

**smallangrygay** : oh god

 **princesshart** : wtf no do u seriously want me to reveal more secrets

 **billycranston** : Oh Zack just took Jason's phone

 **zackefron** : ZACK IS BACK MY PEOPLE

 **smallangrygay** : ugh great

 **princesshart** : #BlameJason2k17

 **jasonbourne** : wow,,, rude,,, why me

 **princesshart** : bc youre the only blamable person here

 **jasonbourne** : and ZACK I SNT????

 **princesshart** : good point  
  
**princesshart** : u guys go enthuse over nickelback or smth,, me and trini are gonna have a great time w/o u guys

 **zackefron** : *a gay time

 **zackefron** : damn Lesbians, back at it again

 **princesshart** : damn Bi Erasure, back at it again

* * *

  
_**zackefron** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

 **zackefron** : u and kim should just hook up already

 **zackefron** : shes bi so u can DEFINI TELY get some now

 **smallangrygay** : wtf

 **smallangrygay** : im not into her that way

 **smallangrygay** : also im p sure shes into jason

 **smallangrygay** : shes bi but that doesnt mean she cant be into guys too smh,

 **smallangrygay** : and the fact that she knows so much about jase??? equals shes v close w/ him and v close w/ a guy means possibility she could be into him

 **zackefron** : wtf u complain about forced het ships in tv shows all the time yet ure forcing this one

 **zackefron** : ure seriously so blind crazy girl

 **smallangrygay** : ???

 **smallangrygay** : wdym

* * *

  
_**zackefron** _ _sent a message to **princesshart**_

 **zackefron** : date

 **princesshart** : what ew no

 **zackefron** : not ME,,, date ur future gf

 **princesshart** : wtf r u on about

 **zackefron** : date her [trini.jpg]

 **princesshart** : okay first off

 **zackefron** : youre gay for trini and want to date her? good so date her

 **princesshart** : ru de,,, dont interrupt me zack TAILOR

 **zackefron** : hAH WELL IM TROY BOLTON NOW

 **princesshart** : high school musical sucks ngl

 **zackefron** : one more reason for u to date trini then,, she hates hsm

 **princesshart** : omfg really???

 **princesshart** : ANYWAYS we're steering way too off topic so as i was saying first off im p sure trini doesnt see me that way and neither do i

 **princesshart** : trinis just a friend to me nothing more

 **zackefron** : thats what all ppl denying theyre in love say smh

 **princesshart** : shut up

 **princesshart** : secondly,,,, where did u get that pic of trini????? she looks so good???? omg????

 **princesshart** : but then again she always looks good so

 **zackefron** : r u serious

 **zackefron** : how did this [trinisjustafriendtome.jpg]

 **zackefron** : go to this [kimpraisingtrinislooks.jpg]

 **zackefron** : thats not,,,, platonic,,,

 **princesshart** : oK AY FINE I MIGHT LIKE HER A BIT SO?????

 **zackefron** : TOOK UR GAY ASS LONG ENOUGH

 **princesshart** : STOP THE BI ERASURE

 **zackefron** : SHUT UP JUST DATE TRINI

 **princesshart** : w HY?????

 **zackefron** : UMMM,,,, WHY N OT????

 **princesshart** : LEAVE ME ALO NE

 **princesshart** : RELATIONSHIPS TAKE TIME

 **zackefron** : YOU ARE NT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH TRINI YET

 **princesshart** : SH UT UP ITS A SLOW BURN

 **zackefron** : YEAH WELL URE SLOWLY BURNING EVERYONES PATIENCE SMH,,

 **zackefron** : TICK TOCK BITCH LITERALLY EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR U TWO TO JUST HOOK UP

 **princesshart** : WOW RUD E,,,,

 **princesshart** : DONT RUSH ME

 **zackefron** : U BETTER ASK OUT TRINI I SWEAR TO GOD

 **zackefron** : YOU KEEP GIVING HER HEART EYES 24/7 AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT

 **princesshart** : YEAH BUT EVERY TIME I TRY TO HIT ON HER SHES SO GODDAMN OBLIVIOUS,,, LIKE IT EVEN AMA ZE S ME THAT SHE REALIZED SHES GAY ON HER OWN,,

 **zackefron** : SO UP YOUR GAME

 **zackefron** : MAKE THE GAY TENSION EVEN THICKER

 **zackefron** : OR JUST PIN HER AGAINST A WALL AND KISS HER THERE AND THEN

 **princesshart** : THATS LITERALLY SEXUAL ASSAULT

 **zackefron** : JUST FUCKING DATE HER

 **princesshart** : IM BLOCKIGN YOU

* * *

  
_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

 **smallangrygay** : wtf did u do to kim

 **zackefron** : ??

 **smallangrygay** : while she was on her phone she started getting really red and i asked her if she was okay and all she said was "zack"

 **zackefron** : i do have that effect on people

 **smallangrygay** : ew

 **smallangrygay** : srsly tho what did u do

 **zackefron** : idk :)

 **smallangrygay** : wtf

 **smallangrygay** : nvm ill interrogate u later, the movies going to start

 **zackefron** : enjoy your date :)

 **smallangrygay** : not a date

* * *

  
_**zackefron**_ has created a chat with _**jasonbourne** and **billycranston** ****_

_**zackefron** has named the chat **Trimberly is endgame**_

**billycranston:** ???

 **billycranston:** What's Trimberly?

 **zackefron** : my dude,,, that's the one relationship we're all waiting to happen,,

 **zackefron** : starring your Two Favorite Oblivious Gay Hoes: Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart

 **jasonbourne** : oh thank god im not the only one who thinks they should just fucking date already

 **jasonbourne** : theyre two Gay Turtles jfc

 **zackefron** : anyways kim just admitted to me she likes trini so at least ONE of them knows theyre gay for the other

 **jasonbourne** : wtf r u telling me trini doesnt know shes into kim??

 **jasonbourne** : tbh i expected trini to realize first

 **zackefron** : ngl same but,,, 20 bucks says something'll happen between them tonight during the movie *eyes emoji* seeing as how i gave some good ass advice to kim [zackgivingadvicetokim.jpg]

 **billycranston** : I don't see how getting yourself blocked means you gave  
good advice to Kim

 **jasonbourne** : jfc u even suggested sexual assault

 **jasonbourne** : hello? is this 911? id like to report a sexual assault

 **zackefron:** we're power rangers why would u need to call 911

 **jasonbourne** : point taken

 **jasonbourne** : 20 bucks says it'll take them a while more til they get together,,, seeing their rate at this point they might end up getting together at the end of the year lmao

 **zackefron** : aight hbu billy? what's ur bet

 **billycranston** : I don't think it's nice to bet over our friends, so

 **billycranston** : I'm staying out of this one

 **zackefron:** [whateverfrootsyourloops.jpg]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. operation: make trini jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes a cameo, Trini remains ever the oblivious gay she is, while the others have a group meeting

_**Sunday, 10:32 AM** _

_**jasonbourne** sent a message to The Hart Kingdom_

**jasonbourne** : good morning y'all

 **billycranston** : 'Morning

 **zackefron:** ayye morning

 **jasonbourne** : except for you. u can choke

 **zackefron** : um,, W OW, OKAY,,, no need to give me that kind of attitude so early in the morning smh

 **princesshart** : no, you deserve it

 **zackefron** : stop this bullying

 **princesshart** : lol no

 **jasonbourne** : nah

 **smallangrygay** : guys shtu the fuc k up,,, im tryin 2 slepe

 **zackefron** : its 10 am

 **smallangrygay** : still, stfu

 **princesshart:** oh my god thank you for waking trini up, her face when she woke up is glorious

 **jasonbourne** : wait what ure with trini rn?

 **zackefron** : hOLY SH IT

 **zackefron** : you gays,,, were not as in nocent as i thought,,

 **zackefron** : that was supposed to be guys but i think my typo is more fitting

 **princesshart** : N OT LIKE TH AT

 **princesshart** : i crashed at her place

 **zackefron** : ooh la la ;)))

 **princesshart** : shut tf up

 **smallangrygay** : oh my gOD JUST SH UT UP MY PHONE HAS BEEN BUZZIGN FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES

 **billycranston** : Aw man guys give Trini a break

 **jasonbourne** : or maybe,,

 **jasonbourne** : trini can just

 **jasonbourne** : turn off her phone????

 **zackefron** : collective gasps come from the crowd

 **smallangrygay** : ..good point

 **smallangrygay** : bye, fuckers

 **princesshart** : holy shit

 **princesshart** : she just threw her phone across the room

 **princesshart** : i think it left a dent on the wall

 **billycranston** : What about her phone?? Did it break?

 **princesshart** : what the fuck it left a dent on the wall but her phone's still okay??? what type of witchcraft

 **zackefron** : gay peoples' belongings work in mysterious ways, this is a fact

 

* * *

 

_**1:19 PM** _

**_zacktailor_ ** _sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**zacktailor** : so how was it ;)))

 **smallangrygay** : whatre u talking about

 **zacktailor** : your DATE duh

 **zacktailor** : it mustve gone v good if it ended up with kim in ur bed ;)

 **smallangrygay** : shut up

 **smallangrygay** : kim practically forced me to let her stay over smh

 **zacktailor** : oh damn u guys sure arent taking it slow huh jfc

 **smallangrygay** : im going to completely ignore any comments u make from this point on

 **smallangrygay** : kim was acting p weird that night tho

 **smallangrygay** : for example,

 **smallangrygay** : she kept,, touching me????

 **zacktailor** : oh? *eyes emoji* ;)

 **smallangrygay** : NOT in T HAT way

 **smallangrygay** : like kim is already v touchy but she tripled it this time??

 **smallangrygay** : and she kept using pick up lines but,,, who is she using them on???????

 **smallangrygay** : i dont understand

 **smallangrygay** : is she trying to tell me something??? does this mean anything??????

 **zacktailor** : ...

 **zacktailor** : how did u find out u were gay

 **smallangrygay** : when i was 7 i woke up and got a letter saying "Congratulations! You're gay! *rainbow emoji*" and next thing i knew my closet was filled with flannels and beanies

 **zacktailor** : and u even started living in one

 **smallangrygay** : tru

* * *

 

_**zacktailor** sent a message to **princesshart**_

**zacktailor** : i see uve taken my advice to heart and upped the gay tension eh ;)

 **zacktailor** : and aww i didnt know u cared enough to unblock me

 **princesshart** : wow stfu i only did it bc i was going to talk u about trini

 **zacktailor** : so spill

 **princesshart** : yesterday i tried to make it more obvious that i was interested in her but,,,,

 **princesshart** : i do nt think,, she sti l l gets it,,...

 **zacktailor** : yeah she definitely doesnt lol [oblivioustrini.jpg]

 **princesshart** : oh my G OD did she really exclude herself from the list of people i mightve been using those lines on????

 **zacktailor** : this is why i suggested u just kiss her there and then

 **princesshart** : s e x u a l a s s a u l t

 **zacktailor** : u bi people are all the same smh even jason said the same thing when he saw the screenshots

 **princesshart** : wow,, im offended, what type of biphobia...

 **princesshart** : wait

 **princesshart** : what do you mean

 **princesshart** : jason saw screenshots

 **princesshart** : d ID YOU T ELL JAsO N?????????????

 **princesshart** : ZACK

 **princesshart** : Z ACK

 **princesshart** : U LIL SHIT DID U TELL JASE I LIKE TRINI??????

 **zacktailor** : it was already p obvious and literally everyone knows except trini so technically i didnt tell him :^)

 **zacktailor** : u can just feel the gay tension in ur veins man

 **princesshart** : wait it was THAT obvious????  
  
**zacktailor** : ya

 **princesshart** : im shocked,, are all gay people this oblivious??

* * *

  
_**princesshart** created a chat with **zacktailor** , **jasonbourne** , and **billycranston**_

_**princesshart** has named the chat **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : okay so,, trini is slow as fuck and doesnt know im hitting on her, discuss

 **zacktailor** : throw yourself at her

 **zacktailor** : oh wait you already always do

 **princssshart** : w o w ok then buddy

 **jasonbourne** : just tell her u like her

 **jasonbourne** : or how about try to make trini jealous by hitting on someone in front of her

 **princesshart** : whyd i even consider putting u here in the first place,, all of ur ideas are stupid

 **jasonbourne** : uM??? i'd like to mention that i am in fact the leader of our team aka the best ranger thank you very much

 **zacktailor** : and your point is??

 **billycranston** : My mom was watching a romcom yesterday and one of the characters got jealous and realized his feelings after seeing his love interest with someone else

 **billycranston** : So maybe try to make Trini jealous??

 **princesshart** : holy shit best idea ever billy

 **princesshart** : 10/10. brilliant. show-stopping. groundbreaking. this is why you're everyone's favorite ranger

 **jasonbourne** : tHAT WAS LITERALLYT HE SAME SUGGESTION I GAVE

 **princesshart** : your opinion doesnt matter :)

 **zacktailor** : yeah and it came out of billys mouth so its obviously better

 **billycranston** : :D

 **jasonbourne** : okay,,, reasonable

 **jasonbourne** : BUT NOT THE FIRST PART ABOUT MY OPINION NOT MATTERING,, THATS JUST RUDE

 **princesshart** : ANYWAYS, lets plan

 **princesshart** : how do we make trini jealous

 **zacktailor** : find a random peep, hit on her, let trini process, profit

 **princesshart** : alllllrighty then

 **princesshart** : where do i get a "random peep" tho

 **billycranston** : Maybe try the new student who came in last week?

 **jasonbourne** : who was that again?? talia? tammy??

 **princesshart** : lol no u dumb twat its tommy, weird name for a girl but shes in biology w/ me and trini

 **princesshart** : guess ill try to get close to her, not only to make trini jealous but i dont think shes gotten friendly with anyone yet

 **billycranston** : Sounds good

 **zacktailor** : lol k

 

* * *

 

_**zacktailor** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**zacktailor** : so i started watching this rly good show called wynonna earp

 **smallangrygay** : nice, i dont give a fuck

 **zacktailor** : it has lesbians in it

 **smallangrygay** : ...go on

 **zacktailor** : i thought u would be interested

 **zacktailor** : it's about demon fighting cowboys feat. lesbians

 **smallangrygay** : sounds like my type of show

 **zacktailor** : the cowboy part?

 **smallangrygay** : no, the lesbian part

 

* * *

 

**_Monday, 7:29 AM_ **

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : today,, my friends,,,, operation make trini jealous will now begin

 **billycranston** : Good luck *thumbs up emoji*

 **princesshart** : id like to thank not only my parents and billy, but also the lucky charms guy for existing and believing in me,

 **billycranston** : I don't really like the taste of Lucky Charms, I only like the marshmallows

 **princesshart** : that's okay billy, all opinions are valid and accepted in this safe place :)

 **jasonbourne** : lucky charms suck

 **princesshart** : so does ur damn opinion

 **jasonbourne** : YOU JUST SAID ALL OPINIONS ARE VALID AND ACCEPTED WH EN WILL YOUR LIES EN D

 **princesshart** : oops, dont care, heading to school now, bye bitch

* * *

  
_**10:27 AM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : the plan is now in progress, i just got close to tommy, u guys mind if she sits with us??

 **billycranston** : Nah

 **jasonbourne** : nope

 **zacktailor** : go ahead

 

* * *

_**10:33 AM** _

_**jasonbourne** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**jasonbourne** : this may be... the saddest attempt i have ever seen of trying to make someone jealous

 **princesshart** : iT' S NOT MY FA ULT SHE KEEPS PAYING ATTENTION TO HER PHONE

 **billycranston** : It looks like she's watching something on Netflix?

 **zacktailor** : o h

 **zacktailor** : th at,, may have been my f ault

 **zacktailor** : i told her to watch a show yesterday

 **princesshart** : U DUMB TWAT

 **zacktailor** : i dID NT THINK SHE WOULD ACTU ALLY WATCH IT AND END UP WATCHING IT ALL DAY AT SCHOOL

 **princesshart** : but anyways CLEARLY this plan isnt working so

 **princesshart** : WE MAKE A NEW PLAN

 **princesshart** : we regroup after school and have a meeting

 **jasonbourne** : what if trini tries to go with us

 **zacktailor** : um have u met trini?? i dont think she would care if we leave her alone or not especially now that her head is stuck to her phone screen

 **billycranston** : I'm surprised none of the teachers tried to confiscate her phone yet

 **zacktailor** : thats the use of Gay Power right there

 

* * *

 

**3:02 PM**

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zacktailor**_

**smallangrygay** : meet me @ krispy kreme after school

 **zacktailor** : are u asking me out on a date

 **zacktailor** : bc i think u got the wrong person

 **zacktailor** : more specifically u didnt text kim

 **smallangrygay** : wtf no

 **smallangrygay** : we shall discuss,, the Great Wonder that is,,,, Wynonna Earp

 **zacktailor** : AYYY LMAO MY MAN

  
_**zacktailor** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**zacktailor** : whoops trini asked me to hang out w/ her after school so im going with her instead

 **zacktailor** : the last time i didnt go out with her it ended not so well

 **princesshart** : k at least there'd be less air and space wasted by ur being

 **zacktailor** : racist

* * *

  
**_4:03 PM_ **

_**billycranston** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**billycranston** : Sorry guys, my mom told me I can't go out, she said I have to help her with something tonight :(

 **princesshart** : no worries ill just text u the deets later

 **jasonbourne** : who the fuck even says deets anymore

 **princesshart** : who the fuck even bothers to be friends with u anymore

 **jasonbourne** : when will the bULLYIN G END

 **princesshart** : ugh cant believe im gonna b stuck planning w/ u

 **princesshart** : i doubt we'll even get to plan anything with ur dumb ass

 

* * *

 

_**4:20 PM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **zacktailor**_

**princesshart** : CARE TO EX PLAIN WHY TRINI IS ALSO WITH U AT KRISPY K REME?????????

 **zacktailor** : i sWEAR I DIDNT KNOW U GUYS WERE GOING TO BE HERE

 **zacktailor:** oh my god but when we saw you guys u and trini were so Gay and Awkward wtf stop the tension is just OOZING

 **princesshart** : uGh since trini chose to sit literally rIGHT BEHIND US I GOTTA TEXT JASE INSTEAD SO SHE WONT HEAR ANYTHING

 **princesshart** : I BLAME YOU

 

* * *

 

_**6:38 PM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : welp anyways since jason is a clueless dumbass we have no plan :^)

 **princesshart** : buuuut i did decide that i eventually will tell trini i like her

 **princesshart** : like in a full on raging homo way

 **princesshart** : idk when tho

 **princesshart** : and this, kids, teaches that u should never trust someone named jason scott to help u get a chick

 **princesshart** : and in the end,, u gotta Get Ur Girl like a normal fucking person smh

 **jasonbourne** : what the fuck telling her you like her was literally the first suggestion i gave u in this group chat this is Copyright Infringement

 **princesshart** : yeah well good for u it's my idea now binch

  
_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zacktailor**_

**smallangrygay** : welp

 **smallangrygay** : that was,,,.. Awkward

 **smallangrygay** : didnt think we'd see kim and jason on a date there lol

 **smallangrygay** : not surprised tho

 **zacktailor** : what makes u think theyre dating lol

 **smallangrygay** : nothin

 **smallangrygay** : besides the oBVIOUS BLAZING FACT THAT KIM IS INTO JASON????

  
_**zacktailor** sent a message to **princesshart**_

**zacktailor** : [trinithinkskimandjasonaredating.jpg]

 **princesshart** : god why

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me Tommy won't be gone for long ;)


	4. spank me, daddy zordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim makes a plan, and Trini has a revelation in the process

**_Thursday, 5:01 PM_ **

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart:** guys has trini been acting weird lately???

**billycranston** : Nah

**zackefron** : nope

**jasonbourne** : lol why

**princesshart** : for the past three days at school trini seemed like she was avoiding me???

**princesshart** : like when i'd approach her she'd just go the other direction

**princesshart** : and she doesn't talk to me unless she needs to

**princesshart** : not to mention she doesnt message me anymore outside of biology related stuff????

**zackefron** : lmao wtf did u do

**princesshart** : i didnt do ANYTHING i swear

**princesshart** : she just started ignoring me for no reason at all

**billycranston** : Well there's always a reason behind everything

**billycranston** : So try looking for it

**billycranston** : Find a way to talk to Trini

**billycranston** : Maybe you did something wrong and you just didn't know

**princesshart** : okay,,, but how do i talk to her???

**jasonbourne** : oooh how about you take my phone and message her from there pretending to be me and ask whats wrong??

**princesshart** : holy shit for once u actually had an okay idea

**jasonbourne** : JUST "okay"???? im offended

**princesshart** : good

**princesshart** : anyways im heading over to ur house now, prepare ur phone and ur window

**jasonbourne** : what the fuck i thought u'd at least wait until tomorrow

**princesshart** : my future gf waits for no one

**jasonbourne** : "future gf" u sound so confident wtf

**princesshart** : hush just open ur window

 

* * *

 

_**5:26 PM** _

_**jasonbourne** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**jasonbourne:** hey trini

**smallangrgay** : ? what do u need

**jasonbourne** : anything wrong with u and kim lately?? u guys just havent been the same lately

**smallangrygay** : ugh

**smallangrygay** : lemme guess

**smallangrygay** : she told u to ask me this??

**jasonbourne** : nope just wondering

**smallangrygay** : yeah

**smallangrygay** : not falling for it

* * *

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : jase never fails to disappoint me :)

**zackefron** : lol why

**princesshart** : trini blocked him

**billycranston** : That's not good

**jasonbourne** : iTS NOT MY FAULT Y O U WERENT CONVINCING

**princesshart** : aNYWAYS WE NEED ANOTHER NEW PLAN

**zackefron** : ok since messaging her obviously seemed to fail,,,

**zackefron** : why not trap her irl??

**zackefron** : i could help

**princesshart** : okayy, but how the fuck do u trap her she's a damn power ranger

**zackefron** : point taken

**princesshart** : ykno what imma do this the old fashioned way

**princesshart** : im going in thru her bedroom window smh

**zackefron** : o shit

**billycranston** : Good luck!! *thumbs up emoji*

 

* * *

 

_**7:47 PM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : welp

**princesshart** : it surprisingly went okay-ish

**princesshart** : good news is i managed to find out why she was avoiding me

**princesshart** : bad news is i may have accidentally broken her window

**jasonbourne** : you what now

**zackefron** : how do u 'accidentally' break a window

**princesshart** : ITS NOT MY FAULT FOR HAVING ALIEN SUPER STRENGTH

**princesshart** : i was just throwing pebbles like in those stupid romance movies and i threw one too hard that it broke the glass

**princesshart** : but hey,, at least it made trini notice??? she was wearing headphones and listening to music which explains why she didn't notice the first two pebbles

**princesshart** : and obviously its hard to notice ur window,, being broken,,

**zackefron** : aNYWAYS explain why she ignored u and get to the point

**princesshart** : wow, jeez, dont be an impatient lil bitch

**princesshart** : kinda weird reason tbh

**princesshart** : she said it was bc she thought me and jason dating??

**jasonbourne** : ew what the fuck id date zordon

**zackefron** : im kinkshaming u and ur wall dad fetish

**zackefron** : "spank me, daddy zordon"

**princesshart** : what the FUCK

**princesshart** : anyways

**princesshart** : i told her we weren't because ew who would date jason

**jasonbourne** : the feelings mutual

**princesshart** : then yadda yadda we made up and now we're okay yay

**princesshart** : still dont get why she was avoiding me bc of that

**zackefron** : oh my god what is with gay people and being oblivious

**princesshart** : when will the bi erasure end

**princesshart** : wdym tho

**zackefron** : it means u twat,

**zackefron** : she was fuckin JEALOUS

**princesshart** : oh

**princesshart** : OH

**princesshart** : this explains,,, many things,..

**princesshart** : wait what the fuck so she got jealous of me and jase but not when i so obviously tried to make her jealous with tommy??? wow rude

**princesshart** : wAIT DOES THIS MEAN TRINI LIKES ME THEN

**princesshart** : WAIT NO I CANT GET MY HOPES UP

**princesshart** : THIS DOESNT MEAN SHE COULD LIKE ME

**jasonbourne** : jfc

**jasonbourne** : ure the most useless bisexual ive ever seen

**princesshart** : no one told u to describe urself

 

* * *

 

_**zackefron** sent a message to **Trimberly is endgame**_

**zackefron** : kim and trini are the two most useless gays ive ever seen in my entire life holy shit

* * *

  
_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**smallangrygay** : so

**smallangrygay** : i think

**smallangrygay** : i might

**smallangrygay** : have feelings for kim????

**zackefron** : FUCKING FINALLY

**zackefron** : NOW DATE HER

**smallangrygay** : DON T PR ESSU RE ME I ONLY REALIZED THIS LIKE T HREE DAYS AGO

**zackefron** : I CANT BELIEVE IT TOOK U THIS LONG JFC

**zackefron** : EVERYONE EXCEPT KIM KNEW EVER SINCE DAY ONE

**zackefron** : NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO MAKE UR MOVE

**zackefron** : PIN HER AGAINST A WALL AND MAKE OUT WITH HER

**smallangrygay** : WHAT THE FUCK NO THATS BASICALLY SEXUAL ASSAULT

**smallangrygay** : IM BLOCKING YOU FOR NOW BYE

* * *

  
_**zackefron** sent a message to **Trimberly is endgame**_

**zackefron** : [triniadmittingherfeelings.jpg]

**jasonbourne** : tHANK GOD

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short but I swear the next couple of chapters will be better but comment if you enjoyed it anyway


	5. so, trini, top or bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally makes her appearance, cue Jealous!Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, the chapter where shit finally happens

**_Friday, 3:21 AM_ **

_**zackefron** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**zackefron** : guys if jason is considered the mom of the team and zordon is wall dad does that make them our parents

 **jasonbourne** : its 3 in the morning

 **zackefron** : and??? u dont have the RIGHT to discriminate me like this

 **zackefron** : and i dont see it stopping u either

 **jasonbourne** : ..tru

 **zackefron** : y r u even awake anyways

 **jasonbourne** : why r YOU awake

 **zackefron** : i asked u first hoe

 **jasonbourne** : wow fine ok so i stayed up to finish this project i held until the last minute and i may have had a little too much caffeine and now here i am stuck watching spongebob squarepants episodes on youtube

 **zackefron** : big Mood

 **jasonbourne** : so now why r y o u awake huh

 **zackefron** : i... stayed up watching reruns of the fairly oddparents

 **zackefron** : way better than that spongebob bs tho smh

 **zackefron** : cool kids watch fairly oddparents *sunglasses emoji*

 **jasonbourne** : um??? RUDE, spongebob is WAY more interesting than a show about a spoiled kid who relies on his fairy godparents

 **jasonbourne** : and its just unrealistic

 **zackefron** : and ykno what else is unrealistic?

 **zackefron** : fucking talking fish

 **jasonbourne** : yo u dID NOT JUST GO THERE

 **zackefron** : yES I FUCKING DID

 **zackefron** : fight me, bitch (ง’̀-‘́)ง

 **zackefron** : i dont even understand how fish seems even remotely interesting to u

 **princesshart** : jesus fucking christ are you guys seriously arguing over CARTOONS in 3 in the morning???????

 **jasonbourne** : i see someone else hasnt been sleeping as well, welcome to the club

 **jasonbourne** : it's a SERIOUS matter

 **princesshart** : well i wAS until my phone kept buzzing

 **princesshart** : another serious matter is me needing my rest

 **princesshart** : god just go to sleep im shutting off my phone

 **zackefron** : this all reminds me of a similar incident with trini,,, truly u guys were meant to be

 **princesshart** : ANYWAYS im going to ignore what u just said and go back to sleep like a normal person, bye bitches

 **zackefron** : u and jase are the true Bi Bitches of this chat

 **jasonbourne** : holy shit true

 **jasonbourne** : i feel the caffeine wearing off so im heading to sleep too

 **jasonbourne** : BUT,

 **jasonbourne** : this argument is far from over (ง’̀-‘́)ง

 **zackefron** : ur copy pasting skills are weak, son

 **zackefron** : just like ur taste

 **jasonbourne** : cALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME (ง’̀-‘́)ง

 **zackefron** : keep ur hamilton references to urself

 **zackefron** : "call me son one more time, daddy zordon *long string of sexual emojis*"

* * *

  
_**10:19 AM** _

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**smallangrygay** : so

 **smallangrygay** : i just met this chick named tommy

 **smallangrygay** : and she seems really nice so can she sit with us??

 **princesshart** : omg

 **billycranston** : Um

 **jasonbourne** : well

 **zackefron** : LMAOOOOOO

 **smallangrygay** : ?????

 **smallangrygay** : whats going on

 **princesshart** : trini,,, girl,,...

 **princesshart** : she literally ate with us,,,.. last week

 **smallangrygay** : wHAT

 **smallangrygay** : i dont remember

 **princesshart** : i introduced her to you that time,,

 **billycranston** : Well you were busy watching something on your phone so I guess that's why you don't remember

 **smallangrygay** : OH

 **smallangrygay** : blame zack for that one

 **zackefron** : im hurt

 **smallangrygay** : anyways tommy and i are going to head over to our table later

 

* * *

_**10:32 AM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : guys what the flying fuck

 **princesshart** : do u see what im seeing???? or is it just me

 **princesshart** : dear god i hope its just me

 **princesshart** : i sincerely hope

 **princesshart** : that tommy oliver, for gods sake isnt trying to

 **princesshart** : fLIRT WITH TRINI?????

 **billycranston** : Looks like flirting to me

 **zackefron** : holy shit did u guys notice she keeps glancing at kim and smirking

 **zackefron** : [wotintarnation.jpg]

 **jasonbourne** : [whatatwist.jpg]

 **billycranston** : But I guess this is considered lucky, because I don't think Trini seems to get Tommy's message

 **princesshart** : sTILL SHE JUST CANT HIT ON TRINI IN FR ONT OF ME

 **zackefron** : i cant believe im actually witnessing a lesbian love triangle right in front of my eyes

 **princesshart** : im done

 **jasonbourne** : aaaaand kim's storming off

 **jasonbourne** : when this is over we should make a documentary on this

 **zackefron** : hsjakdjdksks&$j;

 **jasonbourne** : oh

 **jasonbourne** : my

 **jasonbourne** : god

 **zackefron** : dID TOMMY JUST

 **billycranston** : I don't really understand Tommy's question??

 **princesshart** : ???

 **princesshart** : what did the lil shit do this time

 **zackefron** : she just said "so, trini, top or bottom?"

 **princesshart** : Hhdjskdkdkskdjkdk(:6/$27:$jdksdk

 **princesshart** : FUCIKG WH AT

 **princesshart** : I M GONA KILL H ER

 **zackefron** : but WAIT

 **zackefron** : it gets better

 **zackefron** : trini: "um duh top bunk, who would want to sleep in the bottom bunk? i don't get why you're asking me this but oh well"

 **princesshart** : oh m y GOD

 **jasonbourne** : o shit break's over

* * *

 

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**smallangrygay** : someone explain why all of u were on ur phone during the entire break??

 **jasonbourne** : ranger meeting

 **smallangrygay** : without me?? rude

 **princesshart** : well u clearly seemed far too interested in your conversation with tommy so

 **smallangrygay** : OH

 **smallangrygay** : speaking of tommy

 **smallangrygay** : im going to add her to our chat is that ok

 **princesshart** : uh m wHAT

 **princesshart** : i mean

 **princesshart** : yeah

 **princesshart** : sure

 **princesshart** : just make a new chat though since we talk about ranger stuff here

 **smallangrygay** : alright

  
_**smallangrygay**_ _created a chat with **tommygun** , **princesshart** , **jasonbourne,** **billycranston** , and **zackefron**_

_**smallangrygay** named the chat **Hi, Tommy**_

**smallangrygay** : so tommy you've already met everyone earlier so i don't think there's a need for any more introductions no

 **tommygun** : hello peasants, it is I, the one and only. bow before me

 **tommygun** : jk wassup

 **billycranston** : Hi

 **zackefron** : ayy

 **jasonbourne** : yo

 **princesshart** : yeah

 **smallangrygay** : anyways,, why didn't i know we actually ate with tommy before????

 **zackefron** : because ur gay ass was stuck watching wynonna earp on repeat

 **tommygun** : oh my god you watch Wynonna Earp too???? we were meant for each other

 **tommygun** : we must discuss this,,,, over at my place, on Saturday??? :)

 **smallangrygay** : sure sure i'll go

 **tommygun** : :D

 **tommygun** : can't wait

 **princesshart** : uhm

 **princesshart** : i think u forgot the rest of us are here

 **tommygun** : oh

 **tommygun** : right

 **princesshart** : u ate with us before right??

 **tommygun** : really?

 **tommygun** : I don't seem to remember

 **tommygun** : probably because I was too distracted by Trini that time

 **tommygun** : jk

 **princesshart** : uh

 **zackefron** : lol

 **billycranston** : ?

 **jasonbourne** : huh neat

 **smallangrygay** : weird joke lmao but whatevs lol

* * *

  
_**zackefron** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

 **zackefron** : i cant bear to witness this anymore

 **zackefron** : tommy is so obviously hitting on her and trini just?? thinks it's just a joke???

 **jasonbourne** : this is painful to watch

 **princssshart** : im just glad trini thinks she's just being friendly holy shit

* * *

  
_**Saturday, 12:58 PM**_

_**tommygun** has created a chat with **smallangrygay** and **princesshart**_

_**tommygun** has named the chat T **he Holy Trinity**_

**princesshart** : u,m

 **tommygun** : just thought we would need a group chat for us girls :)

 **princesshart** : oh

 **tommygun** : Trini's over at my place now and she's playing with my pet lol [triniandtommysdog.mp4]

 **smallangrygay** : hER DOG IS S O FLOO FY KIM

 **tommygun** : she's so cute lol

 **tommygun** : and I'm not talking about the dog

 **princesshart** : lol

 **tommygun** : btw Kim just wondering if you and your friends wanted to go with Trini and I to the bowling alley tomorrow??

 **princesshart** : yOU ALREADY PLANNED TO HANG OUT AGAIN TOMORROW WTF

 **princesshart** : i mean

 **princesshart** : sure

 **princesshart** :just lemme ask the others

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

 **princesshart** : [tommyinvitingkim.jpg]

 **princesshart** : im not going

 **jasonbourne** : lmao why not

 **princesshart** : bECAUSE THIS PRICK IS DOING ALL OF THIS STUFF ON PURPOSE

 **princesshart** : I JUST KNOW IT

 **zackefron** : funny how u used her to make trini jealous but now it just backfired on u lol

 **billycranston** : I think it's better if Kim goes honestly

 **billycranston** : That way you can keep an eye on Tommy in case she tries to do something to Trini

 **princesshart** : shi t,, youre right

 **jasonbourne** : mY BOI BILLY IS ALWAYS RIGHT

 **princesshart** : anyways all of us are going tomorrow

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **The Holy Trinity**_

 **princesshart** : yeah we're all going

 **tommygun** : great :)

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

 **princesshart** : HER USE OF SM ILEYS SCARES ME

* * *

  
_**Sunday, 4:21 PM**_

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : okay guys just remember to keep an eye on trini in case something happens

 **zackefron** : no need to remind yourself that since staring at trini is already what u do 24/7

 **princesshart** : stfu

 **princesshart** : keep an eye on BOTH tommy and trini

 **billycranston** : Aight

 **zackefron** : k

 **jasonbourne** : alri

 

_**4:26 PM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : GUYS WHERE THE FUCK DID TRINI GO

 **jasonbourne** : jfc its only been 5 minutes and youre already panicking

 **billycranston** : She only went to the bathroom lol

 **princesshart** : o H

 **zackefron** : this is just plain sad

  
_**4:53 PM**_

 _**princesshart** _ _sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

 **princesshart** : god she's so annoying wtf

 **zackefron** : my favorite part was when tommy said "clothes will be 100% off in my bedroom" and trini just said "i dont think its possible to sell clothes 100% off"

**  
_5:11 PM_**

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

**princesshart** : oKAY TH IS TIME IS SERIOUS WHERE THE FUCK ARE TRINI AND TOMMY

 **billycranston** : Uhh is that them over there??

 **zackefron** : hO LY

 **jasonbourne** : SHES GOT TRINI PINNED AGAINST A WALL

 **princesshart** : hsjsdkslDO SOMTHI GN FUCKERS

 **jasonbourne** : ACTUAL, GODFORSAKEN, SEXUAL ASSAULT IS GOING TO HAPPE N, CALL 911 HOLY SHIT

 **princesshart** : WHAT THE FUCK YOURE A POWER RANGER PUNCH HER OR SOMETHING

 **jasonbourne** : ARE YOU KIDDIN G????? ID KILL HER

 **princesshart** : G OOD

 **jasonbourne** : I DONT WANT TO GO TO JAIL

 **zackefron** : WAIT

 **zackefron** : hOLY SHIT

 **zackefron** : TRINI JUST FUCKING WALKED AWAY

 **zackefron** : AND SHE LOOKED SO UNAFFECTED

 **zackefron** : i DONT THINK SHE KNEW TOMMY WAS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING

 **zackefron** : SHES WALKING TOWARDS BILLY NOW

 **princesshart** : BILLYS NOT THE HERO WE DESERVE, BUT THE HERO WE NEEDED

 **jasonbourne** : cant believe,,, trini walked away just because she saw billy with some donuts,, and she wanted to ask where he got them from

 **zackefron** : not gonna lie i would walk away too if i saw donuts

**  
_6:03 PM_**

_**princesshart** sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**princesshart** : our mission is done here, boys

 **smallangrygay** : ?

 **princesshart** : wR ONG CHAT

 **smallangrygay** : ?????????

 **zackefron** : this is painful to read

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **Mission Impossible**_

 **princesshart** : aHEM

 **princesshart** : our mission is done here, boys

 **princesshart** : we've managed to keep trini safe for the night, i'm proud of all of u. except for jason

 **princesshart** : I STILL THINK U SHOULDVE PUNCHED HER

 **jasonbourne** : I DONT THINK I'D WANT TO BE CHARGED FOR MANSLAUGHTER

 **princesshart** : IT WAS STILL A BETTER IDEA THAN 99.9% OF YOUR IDEAS

 **princesshart** : anyways we still gotta make sure tommy doesn't do anything to trini at school so

_**princesshart** has renamed the chat **Operation: Protect Trini**_

**zackefron** : wow who told u to make a movie title about ur life

* * *

  
_**Monday**_

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Operation: Protect Trini**_

**princesshart** : good, tommy didn't do anything besides flirt and trini and my sanity has lived to see another day

* * *

  
_**Wednesday**_

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Operation: Protect Trini**_

**princesshart** : this is progressively getting more annoying but i just gotta handle it

* * *

  
_**Friday, 5:15 PM**_

_**tommygun** sent a message to **The Holy Trinity**_

**tommygun** : hey hey hey trini

 **smallangrygay** : ?

 **smallangrygay** : ye

 **tommygun** : just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow

 **tommygun** : to the new park that opened up??

 **tommygun** : after that we'll go out to eat at this new restaurant i made reservations at

 **tommygun** : and then we can go watch that new movie that's out

 **smallangrygay** : sounds great sure

 **tommygun** : it's a date :)

 **princesshart** : sOUNDS GOOD CAN I GO?? :)))

 **tommygun** : um sure

 **smallangrygay** : do it, it'll be 10x better if u go tbh

 **princesshart** : lovely :)

  
_**princesshart** sent a message to **tommygun**_

 **princesshart** : i don't know what you're trying to do to trini, but you better quit it

 **tommygun** : why? it's up to Trini who she befriends, so what's it to you

 **princesshart** : because, you twat, I LIKE trini

 **princesshart** : and i know you're just doing this to piss me off

 **tommygun** : holy shit

 **tommygun** : yOU FINALLY FUCKING ADMITTED IT MY G OD

 **princesshart** : wait what

 **tommygun** : EVER SINCE THE DAY I FIRST STEPPED INTO BIOLOGY CLASS YOU TWO HAVE JUST BEEN LESBIANING IN EACH OTHERS' PRESENCE,

 **tommygun** : and you tell me you AREN'T dating??????

 **princesshart** : what the fuck is happening??

 **princesshart** : i tho ught,, you were into trini,,,????

 **tommygun** : lol what?? no

 **tommygun** : I mean she cute and all but I was just doing all of that as part of my plan

 **princesshart** : y our,,,... pl an?????

 **princesshart** : explain,,,, pls

 **tommygun** : I've been trying to hook both of you up boi

 **princesshart** : ...by hitting on trini??

 **tommygun** : I did all that to make you jealous and to confirm if you actually did like her and my mind just wasn't too gay to think you liked her lol

 **tommygun** : and so you would force yourself into that 'date' earlier

  
_**tommygun** sent a message to **The Holy Trinity**_

 **tommygun** : aw man my parents just told me I can't go with you guys tomorrow :(

 **tommygun** : too late though, you guys gotta go no matter what, or all those reservations will go to waste

 **tommygun** : I'll just hand you the park tickets and movie tickets to you, Kim

 **tommygun** : have a fun date tomorrow :)

 **smallangrygay** : uh

  
_**tommygun** sent a message to **princesshart**_

 **tommygun** : do not fuck that date up :)

 **princesshart** : sTOP SCARING ME WITH THOSE SMILEYS OF YOURS

 **tommygun** : wear something nice for Trini tomorrow ;))

 **tommygun** : u better fucking tell her you love her I swear to god

 **princesshart** : well then

 **princesshart** : shit

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Date™
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you did :)


	6. given the height difference and all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date™ feat. relentlessly gay teasing and your two Favorite Gay Turtles: Kimberly "Top" Hart and Trini "Bottom" Gomez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, the chapter you've all been waiting for

_**Saturday, 10:12 AM** _

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Operation: Protect Trini**_

 

 **princesshart** : so

 **princesshart** : i might have 

 **princesshart** : gotten a date

 **princesshart** : with trini????? 

 **zackefron** : hOL Y FUCK 

 **zackefron** : AJSSKSKDKLLSLPLN 

 **billycranston** : Congratulations!! 

 **jasonbourne** : IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENIG N

 **jasonbourne** : fIN A LLY HISTORY IS MADE

 **zackefron** : WHEN WHAT AND MOST OF ALL HOW???? 

 **princesshart** : okay here comes the twist: 

 **princesshart** : it was all thanks to,,,.., tommy 

 **billycranston** : But didn't Tommy like Trini?? 

 **jasonbourne** : yeAH WHAT THE FUCK 

 **princesshart** : well apparently i was wrong [tommyrevealingherplan.jpg] 

 **zackefron** : HOLY SHIT THA TS SMART 

 **billycranston** : But my question is 

 **billycranston** : Does Trini know it's a date? 

 **princesshart** : th at's the problem,,,, i dont FUCKING KNOW

 **princesshart** : she didnt notice tommy hitting on her so,,, like,,,

 **zackefron** : my bi buddy,,..,

 **jasonbourne** : excUSE ME?????? im HER bi buddy 

 **princesshart** : no, u arent my buddy in general 

 **jasonbourne** : so THATS HOW ITS GOING TO BE HUH 

 **zackefron** : LI KE I WAS SAYING, 

 **zackefron** : it aint a date

 **zackefron** : unless u say its one 

 **zackefron** : smh

 **zackefron** : LITERALLY ALL OF UR "SUPER HAPPY FRIENDLY BEST FRIENDSHIP TOTALLY PLATONIC STRAIGHT" HANGOUTS COULDVE BEEN DATES IF U JUST TOLD THE DARN GIRL U WERE DEEPLY IN LESBIANS WITH HER 

 **jasonbourne** : "DARN GIRL"

 **jasonbourne** : SHUCKS WELL GEE WILLIKERS ZACK, YOU SHOULDNT BE SAYING SOME DARN DIGGITY DANG INAPPROPRIATE WORDS LIKE THAT, I KNOW IM FRICK FRACKING GOSH DANG MAD TOO BUT THAT AINT RIGHT 

 **princesshart** : sO I COULDVE BEEN DOING GAY SHIT WITH TRINI FOR A YE AR?????? 

 **princesshart** : what the fuck have i been doing with my entire life 

 **jasonbourne** : being a GAY ASS OBLIVIOUS FUCK, that's what

 

 **princesshart** : *BI ASS

 

_**princesshart** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**princesshart** : soooo

 **princesshart** : don't forget about our date later

 **smallangrygay** : lol how could i forget

 **smallangrygay** : wA IT DID U SAY DAT E?????????

 **princesshart** : can't you readwait shit hold on i see someone outside my window wtf

 **smallangrygay** : ?????

 

_**princesshart** sent a message to **tommygun**_

**princesshart** : why the FUCK are you outside my bedroom window????? 

 **princesshart** : anD HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE????

 **princesshart** : AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A BASEBALL BAT

 **tommygun** : shhh just let me in twat, I'm going to help you pick out an outfit for your date that'll make Trini's panties drop

 **princesshart** : i dont think u shouldve added that last bit in but ok

 **princesshart** : wAIT

 **princesshart** : are you telling me, you, tommy oliver, who wears the same green letterman jacket and ripped jeans everyday,

 **princesshart** : is going to help ME with MY fashion sense??? 

 **princesshart** : lol bitch please, my middle name is fashion

 **tommygun** : I thought your middle name was Ann but ok

 **princesshart** : yes so run along now child

 **tommygun** : wow don't call me child, I'm older than you y'know

 **tommygun** : anyways this is also why I brought the baseball bat :)

 **princesshart** : lol wtf are you talking abouthOLYSH IT DONT FUCKING BREAK THE WINDOW JEEZ OKAY IM LETTING U IN

 **tommygun** : now that's what I like to hear :)

 **princesshart** : fucking creepy ass stalkers smh

 **tommygun** : that's lesbophobic

 

**_11:37 AM_ **

 

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **princesshart**_

**smallangrygay** : kim?????

_**zackefron** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**zackefron** : hey homo

 **smallangrygay** : what the fuck do u want

 **zackefron** : so u got another date planned with kim eh ;)))

 **zackefron** : and dont u dare throw that "it's not a date" bullshit at me

 **smallangrygay** : well actually [kimcallingitadate.jpg]

 **smallangrygay** : but then after that someone was at her window or some shit??? so idk

 **smallangrygay** : not like id have a chance lmao

 **zackefron** : oh my fUCKING GOD JUST ACCEPT THE DAMN GIRL IS IN LOVE WITH YOU ALREADY HOLY SHIT IVE SUFFERED ONE YEAR WATCHING YOU TWO TRYING TO OUTGAY EACH OTHER EVERY SINGLE DAY. ONE. FUCKING. YEAR. AND HOOOOLY FUCK HAVE U TWO BEEN BLIND AS FUCK AND U DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THAT THIS PAST WEEK SHES BEEN TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS WITH TOMMY???? LIKE??? BITCH WYD LMAO AND NOT TO MENTION EVEN JASON AND BILLY HAVE NOTICED?? OH AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT KIM FLIRTS WITH YOU 24/7 AND MAKES HEART EYES AT YOU ALL THE TIME AND SHE STARES AT YOU ALL THE TIME AND SO PROTECTIVE OF YOU AND ALWAYS YELLS ABOUT HOW GAY SHE IS FOR YOU AND ITS SO GROSS AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT SO JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST D A T E

 **smallangrygay** : ..........oh

 **zackefron** : yEAH O H

 **zackefron** : so u better do fucking good on this date holy shit or imma have to slap a bitch

 **smallangrygay** : ye ah,, whatevr u say,,..,

 **smallangrygay** : im tryin 2 wrap my head around the fact that k im l i k e s me,,..

 **smallangrygay** : but now that you mention it there were a lot of signs holy shit

 **smallangrygay** : like that one time i accidentally found this photo album on her phone named "Bae *long string of heart emojis*" that was just full of pics of me

 **smallangrygay** : or like how she would always fucking hug me or some shit and she couldnt bear a moment without physical contact but with any other girl theres like 0 touching

 **smallangrygay** : or how she would always blush really hard whenever i changed clothes or some shit

 **smallangrygay** : but i just thought all of that were just some super friendly straight/bi girl bs

 **zackefron** : good lord thats like the pure definition of "just gals being pals"

 **zackefron** : useless lesbian

 

**_1:02 PM_ **

_**princesshart** sent a message to **smallangrygay**_

**princesshart** : oh shit sorry about that someone just came in to talk to me

 **smallangrygay** : .......through ur bedroom window?

 **princesshart** : ...yes? 

 **smallangrygay** : slightly concerning but if you say so

 **princesshart** : anyways ur date has arrived so get out because i dont really feel like wanting to break another bedroom window with pebbles today

 **smallangrygay** : alright

 

**_1:12 PM_ **

**_princesshart_ ** _has added **tommygun** to **Operation: Protect Trini**_

_**princesshart** has renamed the chat **Trini Gomez Appreciation Club**_

**princesshart** : guys im SO GAY for trini oh my god

 **jasonbourne** : wow share something we DIDNT already know

 **princesshart** : shes sO CUTE?????

 **princesshart** : like she always was but today shes cuter than usual????

 **princesshart** : shes a stuttering mess omg and idk why but she keeps blushingajslakdkslla

 **tommygun** : probably thanks to MY amazing fashion advice

 

 **_zackefron_ ** _sent a message to **Trimberly is endgame**_

 **zackefron** : or probably because trini FUCKING KNOWS kim likes her

 **jasonbourne** : trini knows WHAT NOW

 **billycranston** : How'd she find out??

 **zackefron** : i may have,,.., accidentally snapped and told her..?

 **jasonbourne** : ok normally i'd say thats the wrong thing to do but

 **jasonbourne** : it's THEM we're talking about and if u didnt say anything trini still probably wouldve thought they were still just "gal pals" so it was a fucking good idea u told her or else we wouldve suffered five more years of lesbian tension until one of them started dating a fucking tree or some shit 

 **billycranston** : ^^^

 **zackefron** : true

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**smallangrygay** : good god kim is killing me 

 **smallangrygay** : ever since u told me she likes me i cant get a single fucking word out properly

 **smallangrygay** : and now its fucking doubled because kim looks so fucking pretty like she already always is but today?? hoooo my god

 **zackefron** : my lesbro,,.., all that matters for me is that at the end of the day u guys just finally get ur shit together smh

 **smallangrygay** : SHES SO PRETTY ZACK [kim.jpg]

 **zackefron** : WOW OKAY I GET IT YOURE GAY

 **zackefron** : also u secretly taking candid shots of kim is totally not creepy at all

 

 _**2:12 PM** _  

 **smallangrygay** : shesholdingmyhandshesholdingmyhandzacksheshOLDIN G MY HAND AND HER HAND IS SO SOFT HOLY SHIT HOLY FUKCJDJSKSKDKSKAKS

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Trini Gomez Appreciation Club**_

**princesshart** : guys im crying trini's holding hands w me and i just wanna hold it forever

 **zackefron** : how are u typing with one hand

 **princesshart** : one of the perks of being bi

 **zackefron** : i dont see how being bi has to do anything with typing with one hand but whatever u say

 _ **jasonbourne** has added  **tommygun** to **Trimberly is endgame**_  

 **tommygun** : why do you fuckers have so many damn group chats

 **jasonbourne** : educational purposes

 **billycranston** : And also because it's convenient! 

 **zackefron** : anyways $20 says my lesbuddy trini'll be the first to make a move tonight

 **jasonbourne** : no no no thats where ure wrong, 20 bucks says kims gonna for sure be the one coming onto trini

 **tommygun** : no, that's where you're BOTH wrong, $40 means one of them's gonna confess and the other'll just interrupt them with a kiss wink wink trust my gay ass on this

 **jasonbourne** : being specific isnt going to get u anywhere but whatever u say :)

_**6:41 PM**_

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**smallangrygay** : we're eating dinner right now and she has food stuck on her face and it's so adorable and i wanna remove it but wouldn't that be weird because i think that's weird holy shit but i really wanna remove it what the fuck do i do holy shit holy shit holy shit

 **zackefron** : FUCKING do it, pussy

 **smallangrygay** : you are what you eat 

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Trini Gomez Appreciation Club**_

**princesshart** : sHE TOUCHED MY FACE GUYS SHE TOU CHED MY FUCKING FA CE HOLY SHITHNFMDKSKSLAL 

 **tommygun** : that's gay 

 **princesshart** : YOU'RE gay

 **tommygun** : shit, true

 

**_9:38 PM_ **

**_princesshart_ ** _sent a message to **Trini Gomez Appreciation Club**_

 **princesshart** : it's settled

 **princesshart** : once im near dropping off trini at her place im going to tell her how i feel

 **jasonbourne** : so u can immediately slide into her bed after? smart

 **jasonbourne** : but also risky but her parents are,,....,hmm what's the word.......ah yes, homophobic

 **jasonbourne** : and if her parents catch both of u playing rock paper scissors without actually using rock and paper that's bye bye Gay Time

 **princesshart** : oKAY FIRST OF ALL,, 

 **princesshart** : her family isn't home, they're away on vacation

 **jasonbourne** : so you ARE going to get sum fuk

 **zackefron** : make sure the neighbors won't hear you ;)))

 **tommygun** : NICE, go get some, Hart ;)

 **billycranston** : Make sure to stay safe! 

 **princesshart** : n O TO ALL OF THOSE, JESUS STOPSHSKAKDKSLA 

 **tommygun** : "JESUS STOP" sure is what you're going to be screaming tonight

 **princesshart** : T H A T ' S B E S I D E S T H E P O I N T

 **princesshart** : ANYWAYS, FORGETTING WHAT HAPPENED,, 

 **princesshart** : secondly, im not even SURE if trini likes me back, she could end up rejecting me tonite ykno???

 **zackefron** : and the saga continues

 **jasonbourne** : i'm too bisexual for this gay shit

 

 _**9:43 PM** _  

 **princesshart** : jesus im sso scar d 

 **princesshart** : im goin 2 do it n oww

 **princesshart** : wish me luck

 **zackefron** : ITS FINALLY HAPPENING 

 **billycranston** : Don't worry, Kim, you have a very low chance of being rejected *thumbs up emoji* 

 **princesshart** : ty billy, this is why ure my favorite 

 **zackefron** : i thought trini was ur favorite

 **princesshart** : trini's my favorite gay, billy's my favorite guy

 **zackefron** : makes sense

 **princesshart** : anyways im rly going 2 do it nowholy shit im so nervous

 **princesshart** : i got this

 

_**Sunday, 10:23 AM** _

_**zackefron** sent a message to **Hi, Tommy**_

 

 **zackefron** : trini

 **jasonbourne** : kim

 **zackefron** : trini

 **jasonbourne** : kim

 **zackefron** : trini

 **jasonbourne** : kim 

 **zackefron** : trini

 **jasonbourne** : kim

 **zackefron** : trini 

 **jasonbourne** : kim

 **smallangrygay** : what the FUKC do u WANT

 **tommygun** : WE NEED DETAILS OF LAST NIGHT 

 **tommygun** : NOW, BITCH

 **smallangrygay** : ????? HOW DID YOU KNOW

 **princesshart** : yOU WOKE US UP, TWATS 

 **jasonbourne** : "US"

 **jasonbourne** : so you D ID HAVE SEX

 **smallangrygay** : WJAJKDSKKSLS

 **princesshart** : CHRIST NO AJKDSOAOSK 

 **zackefron** : BUT YOU WOULD SAY IT'S ON YOUR TO-DO LIST RIGHT

 **tommygun** : Trini already IS on her to-do list

 **jasonbourne** : ANYWAYS LETS TALK ABOUT WHAT WE REALLY CAME FOR

 **jasonbourne** : DETAILS 

 **jasonbourne** : NOW 

 **princesshart** : ugh fine as long as it makes u lil shits shut up

 **princesshart** : except for u billy, ure my son and ure allowed to talk as much as u want

 **billycranston** : *long string of smiley emojis*

 **jasonbourne** : first of all billy is my son but other than that fucKING SPILL THE DEETS

 **princesshart** : FUCKING HYPOCRITE, YOU SAID "who the fuck even says deets anymore" 

 **jasonbourne** : PEOPLE CHANGE  

 **jasonbourne** : JUST GO FUCKING SPILL THEM

 **princesshart** : FINE

 **tommygun** : FINALLY 

 **princesshart** : so i was going to tell trini how i felt right

 **princesshart** : well i WAS

 **princesshart** : but before i did trini decided to be rude and steal my moment by already going for the kiss 

 **tommygun** : Note to self: Trini Gomez does not like to take things slow

 **zackefron** : MY OTP IS COMING TO LIFE

 **jasonbourne** : TRINI IS WILD AF

 **smallangrygay** : SHUT THE FU CK UP

 **billycranston** : Wait so Trini was the one who initiated it right?

 **billycranston** : So how did that work out 

 **billycranston** : Given the height difference and all

 **tommygun** : omg

 **jasonbourne** : holy shit

 **zackefron** : LMAOOOO

 **smallangrygay** : i would get mad but this is billy so

 **princesshart** : well

 **princesshart** : trini was standing on the doorstep that time so

 **princesshart** : i guess u could say she had a bit of a height advantage that time

 **jasonbourne** : SWOEIDKDKOAJDMSOADK

 **zackefron** : I CH OKED ON MY COFFEE

 **smallangrygay** : GOOD, I HOPE YOU DO AGAIN 

 **tommygun** : HOW WILL TRINI KISS KIM NEXT TIME IF THERE ISN'T SOMETHING TO STAND ON THOUGH 

 **jasonbourne** : she kicks kim and kisses her when she leans over in pain 

 **billycranston** : Alternatively, tackling Kim to the ground could also work

 **zackefron** : or she can trip kim and go for it once she falls 

 **princesshart** : oR, SHE CAN ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN LIKE A N ORMAL PERSON????

 **jasonbourne** : trini ain't normal

 **tommygun** : can confirm, lesbians are in fact, supernatural

 **zackefron** : trini: in case you haven't noticed, i'm gay. i'm a lesbian. i don't fit in. and i don't want to fit in. have you ever seen me without this stupid flannel on? that's gay.

 **smallangrygay** : i hate all of you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed wink wink


	7. everyday we stray further from god's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim get too gay during training, and Jason does something about it, while Zack accidentally fucks stuff up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thank you to captainhoyw on tumblr for throwing gay money at me, I am blessed, amen

_**Sunday, 11:09 AM** _

_**tommygun** sent a message to **Hi, Tommy**_

**tommygun** : hey Kim

 **tommygun** : about last night

 **tommygun** : so you were about to confess right?

 **tommygun** : and Trini interrupted you with a kiss?

 **princesshart** : ? yeah

 **tommygun** : so, you were going to confess but Trini interrupted it with a kiss

 **billycranston** : Doesn't this mean you win the bet?

 **tommygun** : hAH YEP, LOOKS LIKE SOME PEOPLE HAVE TO PAY UP

 **tommygun** : SUCK IT UP, LOSERS

 **smallangrygay** : ???? what the fuck

 **zackefron** : GOD THIS IS ALL JASON'S FAULT

 **jasonbourne** : eX CUSE ME???? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE BET, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **zackefron** : STI LL YOUR FAULT, REGARDLESS

 **jasonbourne** : NOW LISTEN HERE U LIL SHIT

 **princesshart** : yOU BET AGAIN??????? THE FUCK

 **tommygun** : yes

 **zackefron** : maybe

 **jasonbourne** : no

 **tommygun** : idk

_**tommygun** has left the chat_

_**zackefron** has left the chat_

_**jasonbourne** has left the chat_

**smallangrygay** : im getting a strong sense of deja vu here

* * *

 

**_Monday, 4:13 PM_ **

**_jasonbourne_** sent a message to **The Bois™**

 **jasonbourne** : hey has anyone seen kim and trini

 **jasonbourne** : we're about to start training and idk where tf they are

 **billycranston** : I saw them heading off somewhere together actually

 **jasonbourne** : huh, neat

 **zackefron** : they're probably doing the do by now

 **jasonbourne** : ugh jesus fucking christ great now THAT mental image is stuck in my head now

 **jasonbourne** : im gonna go look for them

 

* * *

 

**_4:28 PM_ **

**jasonbourne** : i have seen some things mankind should never see

 **billycranston** : ?

 **zackefron** : lmao what happened

 **jasonbourne** : i walked into,,..,trini and kim making out against a wall

 **zackefron** : psh that's not even THAT bad

 **zackefron** : at least u didn't walk into them playing with scissors

 

* * *

 

_**Tuesday, 4:21 PM** _

**jasonbourne** : okay i can't find them again what the fuck

 **jasonbourne** : if i find them making out again i swear to zordon

 **zackefron** : what is it with you and ur weirdass zordon kink man

 

* * *

 

_**4:36 PM** _

**jasonbourne** : oh lovely guess who just found those two making out once again :)

 **billycranston** : At least it shows that they really like each other

 **jasonbourne** : im down for them being all lovey dovey and shit and signs that they rly love each other,, but not when it means i have to constantly see them furiously sucking each others face smh

 

* * *

 

_**Wednesday, 4:01 PM** _

**jasonbourne** : okay but i have a good feeling about today

 **jasonbourne** : i don't think i'll bump into any more passionate gay makeouts

 **jasonbourne** : third time's the charm after all

 

* * *

 

**_4:18 PM_ **

**jasonbourne** : im scared

 **jasonbourne** : i just found trini's shirt on the ground

 **zackefron** : ALDNSKSKDMWOSK

 **zackefron** : remind me to hi five trini later

 **zackefron** : my bby's finally getting some :')

 **zackefron** : third time REALLY is the charm

 

* * *

 

_**Thursday, 4:23 PM** _

**jasonbourne** : holy shit is it actually happening

 **jasonbourne** : TRINI AND KIM ARE ACTUALLY HERE AND NOT INTENSELY KISSING EACH OTHER

 **jasonbourne** : MASSIVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

_**4:58 PM** _

**jasonbourne** : i take back what i said

 **jasonbourne** : they were supposed to be sparring

 **jasonbourne** : but i look away for one second and wHAT DO I SEE????

 **jasonbourne** : i see trini pinned against the ground by kim and you guessed it,, while MAKING OUT boy oh boy how surprising

 

* * *

 

**_Friday, 4:51 PM_ **

**jasonbourne** : i give up

 **jasonbourne** : im going to confront kim later

 **jasonbourne** : i walked in on them AGAIN,

 **jasonbourne** : bUT,, CLOTHES WERE ALREADY BEING TAKEN OFF LIKE JESUS WHY I NEEDED TO GO BLEACH MY EYES AND I ACTUALLY NEEDED TO GO OUT AND STARE AT THE SUN

 **jasonbourne** : e v e r y d a y  w e  s t r a y  f u r t h e r  f r o m  g o d ' s  l i g h t

 

* * *

 

**_7:24 PM_ **

**_jasonbourne_** sent a message to **princesshart**

 **jasonbourne** : you need to stop making out with trini all the time, kim

 **princesshart** : yOu nEeD tO StOp mAKinG oUt wITh tRinI aLL ThE tImE, KiM

 **jasonbourne** : IM SERIOUS

 **jasonbourne** : I HAD TO WASH MY EYES OUT EACH TIME I WALKED INTO ONE OF YOUR GAY ASS SESSIONS

 **jasonbourne** : ESPECIALLY TODAY

 **princesshart** : WELL EX C USE ME FOR BEING A CARING GIRLFRIEND

 **jasonbourne** : CL OTHES WERE BEING TAKEN O F F, KIMBERLY

 **jasonbourne** : I JUST SAW BOTH OF YOU AGGRESSIVELY SUCKING FACE ALMOST N A K E D

 **princesshart** : SO WHAT, SHITHEAD

 **princesshart** : IS IT WRONG FOR ME TO LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND????

 **jasonbourne** : ITS WRONG WHEN YOU DO IT AT THE ONE PLACE WE USE TO TRAIN AND WHEN I HAVE TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU I SEE YOU HALF NAKED LIKE WHAT THE FUKC MAN

 **jasonbourne** : AND INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME BEING GAY YOU COULD, HMMM,,,,...,I DONT KNOW, ACTUALLY TRAIN SO YOU COULD PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ANY POSSIBLE ALIEN INVASION????

 **princesshart** : YOURE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THAT'S THE CLOSEST YOU'LL EVER GET TO HAVING SOMEONE GET NAKED FOR YOU

 **jasonbourne** : im ofFENDED???? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY HAPPENED TO ME THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 **princesshart** : WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, EW UGH GROSS JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I REALLY DIDNT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT UR SEX LIFE MAN

 **jasonbourne** : yOU STARTED IT

 **jasonbourne** : AND I CERTAINLY DONT NEED TO WITNESS YOUR SEX LIFE HAPPENING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY OWN TWO EYES

 **princesshart** : okay fine,,,..., how about we make a DEAL

 **jasonbourne** : .......im listening

 **princesshart** : there is no deal. i will never stop kissing trini. try to stop me bitch

 **jasonbourne** : i tR U STED YOU

* * *

 

_**smallangrygay** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**smallangrygay** : dude i just rewatched wynonna earp for what seemed like the tenth time in these past two weeks?????

 **smallangrygay** : it's sO GOOD

 **smallangrygay** : and honestly i love waverly so much??? like???? the absolute love of my life

 **smallangrygay** : i would fucking DIE for waverly

 **smallangrygay** : the only one who can light up my life

 **smallangrygay** : LOVE IS REAL

 **zackefron** : woah there you have a girlfriend named kimberly remember lmao

 **smallangrygay** : dw waverly is just second to kim

 **smallangrygay** : well actually maybe third after billy

 

* * *

 

_**zackefron** sent a message to **princesshart**_

**zackefron** : [trinipraisingwaverly.jpg]

 **princesshart** : o

 

* * *

 

 ** _princesshart_** sent a message to **smallangrygay**

 **princesshart** : hey, we need to talk

 **smallangrygay** : ???

 **smallangrygay** : what's wrong

 **princesshart** : I think we should see other people

 **smallangrygay** : wat

 **princesshart** : you didn't need to date me out of pity if you were in love with someone else the entire time

 **smallangrygay** : what the fuck are you talking about????????

 **princesshart** : [trinipraisingwaverly.jpg]

 **smallangrygay** : oh my god

 **smallangrygay** : babe.....,...,,,....i was talking about a tv show character

 **smallangrygay** : remind me 2 kill zack later

 **princesshart** : o,h

 **smallangrygay** : there's also more after that message btw [waverlyisjustsecondtokim.jpg]

 **princesshart** : oH

 

* * *

 

_**zackefron** sent a message to **princesshart**_

**zackefron** : ah shit i didn't realize the other pic didn't send [waverlyisjustsecondtokim.jpg]

 **zackefron** : but anyways hey you and billy should be glad trini appreciates u more than a tv show character lmao that rarely happens ;)

 **princesshart** : yOU DID TH IS

 **zackefron** : wot

 

* * *

 

 ** _smallangrygay_** sent a message to **zackefron**

 **smallangrygay** : [kimalmostbreakingupwithtrini.jpg] i swear

 **zackefron** : JDJAKDMDKSOSK

 **zackefron** : OH MY FUCKING GOD

 **smallangrygay** : tHIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DUMBASS

 **zackefron** : BLAME MY SLOW ASS INTERNET THAT DIDNT SEND THE SECOND PIC

 **zackefron** : I WAS TRYING TO HELP BUT APPARENTLY MY WI FI IS AGAINST U AND KIM

 

* * *

 

 ** _princesshart_** sent a message to **jasonbourne**

 **princesshart** : I ALMOST LO ST TRINI, JASON

 **jasonbourne** : what the fuck happened now

 **princesshart** : I ALM OST BROKE UP WITH HER

 **jasonbourne** : yOU FUKING WHAT N OW

 **princesshart** : [kimalmostbreakingupwithtrini.jpg]

 **jasonbourne** : tHAT'S BECAUSE OF UR STUPID CONCLUSION JUMPING ASS SMH

 **princesshart** : NO ITS BECAUSE OF STUPID ZACK

 **jasonbourne** : H ONESTLY

 **jasonbourne** : IM SO DONE WITH THIS GAY SHIT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops kind of a shorter chapter than usual but comment if you liked it anyway nudge nudge


	8. *hacker voice* i'm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein they talk about ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again

_**Saturday, 1:02 PM** _

* * *

 

_**jasonbourne** created a group chat with **zackefron** , **tommygun** , **princesshart** , **trinigaymez** , and **billycranston**_

**jasonbourne** : im honestly offended none of you decided to add us back when we left the group chat

**princesshart** : jason scott,

**princesshart** : why would it occur to you that we would want to add you back in

**jasonbourne** : ...........the power of friendship???

**princesshart** : do i know you

**jasonbourne** : YOU JUST SAID MY NAME

_**tommygun** has named the chat **gay ass fuckers**_

**princesshart** : the babadook would not stand for this bi erasure and neither should you

_**tommygun** has renamed the chat **gay ass fuckers ft. kim**_

**princesshart** : well better than nothing i suppose

**jasonbourne** : wow the Jason Erasure is Real

**princesshart** : can't erase something that never meant anything to begin with

**jasonbourne** : *middle finger emoji*

_**jasonbourne** has renamed the chat **gay ass fuckers ft. kim and jason**_

**zackefron** : heterophobia is real

**trinigaymez** : heterophobia doesnt exist, you fuck

**jasonbourne** : ^^

**princesshart** : ^^

**billycranston** : ^^

**tommygun** : ^^

**zackefron** : All My Friends are Either Gay, Bi, or Pansexual and It Concerns Me

**jasonbourne** : is that a cw show

**princesshart** : no because if it really was a cw show all of the characters would die from a gunshot on the first episode

**jasonbourne** : holy shit

**tommygun** : *whispers* Lexa deserved better

**trinigaymez** : *softly* don't

**trinigaymez** : KIM MADE ME BINGE WATCH THAT SHOW WITH HER LAST WEEK AND I STILL HAVENT MOVED ON

**princesshart** : aww love you too babe <3

**tommygun** : gross

**jasonbourne** : you disgust me

**zackefron** : hello is this the police yes id like to report an abuser in my midst

**billycranston** : Who's Lexa?

**jasonbourne** : my boy.....,.,,we shall go over to your house today and watch the fuck out of the 100

**tommygun** : IM GOING TOO

**princesshart** : she is a gay icon

**tommygun** : WAS

**tommygun** : she was a gay icon

**trinigaymez** : :(((

**princesshart** : WAY TO GO TOMMY YOU MADE TRINI SAD

**tommygun** : I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MADE HER GAY GIRLFRIEND WATCH THE 100 KNOWING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO LEXA

**princesshart** :.......touché

**princesshart** : anyways everyone can miss me with that bellarke bullshit

**zackefron** : idk bellarke is kinda cute

**trinigaymez** : How to End a Long-Term Friendship In Just Five Words: A Guide by Zack Taylor

**princesshart** : unfriended, unfollowed, blocked, and i'm cancelling your invite to my sweet summer 16 birthday party bash

**zackefron** : you arent even turning 16

**princesshart** : did i fucking stutter

**jasonbourne** : i thought we were friends, dude

**jasonbourne** : clarke and lexa were SOULMATES

**princesshart** : see even JASON gets it

**tommygun** : but apparently Jason Rothenburg, did not

**tommygun** : just please for the love of god don't tell me you ship Karamel

**zackefron** : i dont see what's wrong with karamel?????

**jasonbourne** : ...........

**tommygun** : why

**princesshart** : first of all, supercorp is real, so jot that down

**zackefron** : but......kara's straight????

**trinigaymez** : h o n e s t l y

**princesshart** : have you ever thought

**princesshart** : for one second

**princesshart** : that maybe

**princesshart** : just MAYBE

**princesshart** : kara might be BISEXUAL

**princesshart** : i mean just look back at season one

**princesshart** : the bi-fi would always get p strong when kara was in the same room as lucy

**princesshart** : and right now shes delivering heart eyes and lip bites whenever she breathes the same air as lena

**zackefron** : hey so if u look at trini lovingly does that mean u deliver

**zackefron** : HART eyes

**princesshart** : get out

**trinigaymez** : hey so zack do u mind closing the door for me on ur way out and never come back

**tommygun** : guys let's not forget Karamel is abusive as FUCK

**zackefron** : what??????

**trinigaymez** : [karamelisabusive.pdf]

**zackefron** : did u rly write a fucking 10k word essay on why karamel is abusive

**billycranston** : Technically, if you look at everything Mon-El has done to Kara it really is abusive

**billycranston** : He gaslighted her, left her to die on multiple occasions, and always made her felt worthless

**billycranston** : It's cruel man

**jasonbourne** : this is why ure my favorite

**trinigaymez** : im just glad sanvers is getting married and wayhaught exists

**tommygun** : and Supercorp is going to happen now that Mon-Hell's been yeeted :')

**princesshart** : wtf is wayhaught

**tommygun** : omg

**zackefron** : ...........

**trinigaymez** : .......babe.

**tommygun** : ew

**trinigaymez** : stfu

**trinigaymez** : im going over to ur house and we are watching wynonna earp all day. all gay. no breaks.

**princesshart** : it's a date

**zackefron** : sPEAKING OF DATES,

**zackefron** : do u guys want to go on a double date w me tomorrow after ur binge session with this cute girl i just met

**trinigaymez** : what the fuck why

**zackefron** : why not

**princesshart** : no

**zackefron** : if u do u can have 20 bucks

**trinigaymez** : .........deal

**princesshart** : fine

**princesshart** : why do u even want us to go anyway

**zackefron** : so in case she actually turns out to be a serial killer and kills me while i walk alone on the streets i have someone to be a witness if i get murdered

**zackefron** ; jk just for fun

**jasonbourne** : y would u worry about serial killers when ure a ranger

**tommygun** : ranger?

**billycranston** : Um

**trinigaymez** : uhh

**princesshart** : ......

**tommygun** : ????? lol what's going on

**_princesshart_ ** _sent a message to **The Hart Kingdom**_

**princesshart** : NICE FUCKING GOING, JASON, YOU JUST OUTED OUR SECRET IDENTITES TO TOMMY YOU DIPSHIT

**jasonbourne** : what the fuck are you talking about

**jasonbourne** : oh

**jasonbourne** : OH

**princesshart** : OH MY GOD

**_billycranston_ ** _sent a message to **gay ass fuckers ft. kim and jason**_

**billycranston** : Yeah one of Zack's old jobs was a park ranger before, so he got kind of accustomed to walking alone at night lol

**tommygun** : ohh, lol okay, makes more sense now

**tommygun** : the silence there for a second was weird though

**zackefron** : just shocked you didn't know hahahaha RIGHT GUYS????

**trinigaymez** : hahaha yeah tommy i thought you knew???????

**princesshart** : yeah, phEW, AT LEAST NOW YOU KNOW :)))

**jasonbourne** : GROUP SHARING IS ALWAYS FUN :)))

**tommygun** : those smileys seem threatening

* * *

 

**_zackefron_ ** _sent a message to **trinigaymez**_

**zackefron** : open your door

**trinigaymez** : what the fuck why

**zackefron** : i heard there was going to be wynonna earp *eye emoji*

**trinigaymez** : literally no one asked for you to be here

**zackefron** : this is rly disrepectful

**trinigaymez** : im not even sure how i could respect someone who spells disrespectful wrong???

**zackefron** : it was auto correct

**trinigaymez** : auto correct is supposed to correct your mistakes,,,,..., not worsen them though????

**zackefron** : NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAI N

**zackefron** : is your window locked

**zackefron** : what am i even talking about you leave that shit open for kim all the time

**zackefron** : *hacker voice* i'm in

**trinigaymez** : this is really lesbophobic

* * *

 

_**princesshart** sent a message to **trinigaymez**_

**princesshart** : i'm in the bathroom

**princesshart** : why did i just hear zack fall down the stairs and yell "FUCKING SHIT"


	9. lmao wym these are my crocs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m terrible at updating

_**zackefron** has created a chat with **princesshart** and **trinigaymez**_

_**zackefron** named the chat **Wynonna Earp Buddies :)**_

**trinigaymez** : NO

**zackefron** : yes

**trinigaymez** : THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT

**trinigaymez** : GO HOME

**trinigaymez** : GET A FUCKING JOB

**princesshart** : babe what

**princesshart** : anyways

**princesshart** : care to explain why i heard trini frantically run up the stairs and hear zack fall down the stairs yelling “FUCKING SHIT” not so long after????

**trinigaymez** : ...i was doing things

**zackefron** : SHE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS

**trinigaymez** : IT’S YOUR FAULT

**trinigaymez** : im calling the police for breaking and entering

**zackefron** : *gasp* you wouldnt,,,,!

**trinigaymez** : thats what you think

**zackefron** : oh

**zackefron** : oops

**princesshart** : ???

**zackefron** : HE BROKE MY FUCKIGN PHONE - TRINI

**princesshart** : oh my god

**princesshart** : did

**princesshart** : did you think she would ACTUALLY CALL THE POLICE????????

**zackefron** : listen

**zackefron** : it was a life or death situation here

**zackefron** : WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, KIMBERLY

**princesshart** : ohhh my god

* * *

 

_**tommygun** created a chat with **billycranston** and **jasonbourne**_

_**tommygun** named the chat **clexa RISE**_

**tommygun** : yo are you guys near my house yet

**billycranston** : Nope we’re still kinda lost here

**jasonbourne** : yeah all i see is One Big House and a normal one

**tommygun** : oh mine is the normal one

**jasonbourne** : aight heading in

**tommygun** : wait I see you guys I’m waving at you

**billycranston** : Oh I see you!!

**tommygun** : jason why

**tommygun** : why are you at my neighbor’s house???????????????

**tommygun** : billy’s already here????

**tommygun** : I was calling you the entire time

**tommygun** : I even threw a fucking rock at you

**jasonbourne** : WHAT

**billycranston** : Oh my god

**billycranston** : I’ve literally been here for 20 minutes

**billycranston** : How did you not notice this

**jasonbourne** : ...........jokes on you. fools. this was Simply My Plan All Along. psh, nothing personnel..... Kid.

**billycranston** : How am I dating you

**jasonbourne** : what the fuck tommy yours was THE BIG ONE ALL ALONG

**tommygun** : that’s what she said

**tommygun** : also what are you talking about?? mine’s pretty normal?

**jasonbourne** : ill never fuckin understand rich lesbians

* * *

 

_**princesshart** sent a message to **Hi, Tommy**_

**princesshart** : hello yes does anyone have enough money nearly the same amount as an iphone?? asking for a friend

**jasonbourne** : what the fuck happened

**princesshart** : trini’s phone died. we’re holding the funeral this tuesday. :(

**billycranston** : How did you even manage to break her phone?

**zackefron** : i accidentally crushed it w my hands :)

**tommygun** : what the fuck that’s not even human????????

**zackefron** : oh

**zackefron** : OH FUCK

**zackefron** : dang autocorrect at it again!!! i mean i accidentally dropped it!!!!!!!!

**zackefron** : i rly need 2 get this phone fixed am i right HAH

* * *

_**princesshart** sent a message to **zackefron**_

**princesshart** : ure a dumbass

**zackefron** : thats what we have in common

**zackefron** : its why we’re friends

* * *

_**tommygun** sent a message to **Hi, Tommy**_

**tommygun** : but anyways Kim you need money for Trini’s phone right? I can handle it

**princesshart** : what the fuck

**princesshart** : that’s 2 much!!!!!! bitch!!!!

**tommygun** : ? not really?

**jasonbourne** : STOP BEING A RICH LESBIAN

* * *

_**tommygun** sent a message to **clexa RISE**_

**tommygun** : jace

**tommygun** : I’ve been meaning to ask this ever since we met but

**tommygun** : what in god’s name are you fucking wearing on your feet?????????????????

**jasonbourne** : ?

**jasonbourne** : lmao wym these are my crocs

**jasonbourne** : why lol

**tommygun** : oh.

* * *

_**tommygun** created a chat with **billycranston** , **zackefron** , and  **princesshart**_

_**tommygun** named the chat **“lmao wym these are my crocs” - jason scott**_

**tommygun** : how the fuck do any of you handle jason’s fucking CROCS

**princesshart** : RIGHT

**zackefron** : OHMYGOD THEYRE FUCKING HIDEOUS WHO EVEN WEARS CROCS NOWADAYS

**billycranston** : Honestly I don’t even know 

**billycranston** : He’s my boyfriend and I am... genuinely concerned about his taste in shoes

**tommygun** : can’t blame you there

**tommygun** : Billy

**tommygun** : what if

**tommygun** : you guys go on a shopping date??? to end this awful mess once and for all

**tommygun** : that way you can kill thoses cursed crocs... forever.

**tommygun** : I’ll even cover all the expenses

**billycranston** : Hmm the thought sounds appealing but

**tommygun** : but

**billycranston** : If Jason’s going to wear his crocs I’ll let him be if it makes him happy

**billycranston** : Crocs won’t make me love him any less anyway

**princesshart** : AWWWWWWWW

zackefron: that turned out,,,, way better and gayer than what we actually wanted

**zackefron** : which is good

**tommygun** : that’s gay, billy

**tommygun** : so i take it as a no then?

**billycranston** : Absolutely not. Have you been to his house?? All of his shoes are just crocs, and they’re all ARRANGED BY COLOR

**billycranston** : He even went as my date to a wedding before and it was a _strictly_ formal event and

**billycranston** : He ended up wearing black crocs, to go with his suit

**zackefron** : LMAOOOOOOO

**zackefron** : AND HE EVEN DID THAT AT HOMECOMING TOO

**billycranston** : EXACTLY

**billycranston** : I’ll be setting a day for that shopping date then

**princesshart** : this is because we all, as much as i hate to say it, love jason

**princesshart** : this is for his own good, before he hurts anyone else.

**tommygun** : DDJDKDKFJDK

**tommygun** : sweet

* * *

_**tommygun** sent a message to **clexa RISE**_

**tommygun** : hold on I’m pausing the show for a bit, someone’s at the door

**jasonbourne** : oh thats probably the chinese takeout i ordered

**tommygun** : you WHAT

**tommygun** : when did this happen oh my god

**jasonbourne** : idk i just wanted to eat chinese food

**tommygun** : oh mood

* * *

**jasonbourne** : fuck i just broke my second plastic spoon even tho i asked them to bring extra in case id break the first one

**jasonbourne** : goodbye guys im dead. im going to die of starvation because humanity didn’t invent strong cutlery. at least ill die in a nice house

**tommygun** : oh my god calm your dramatic bi ass

**tommygun** : you do realize metal utensils exist right??? just grab some from my kitchen

**jasonbourne** : oh look at me the millionaire lesbian who can afford metal cutlery

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://trinis-gay-ass-beanie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danversluthors/)


End file.
